Carnage
Carnage is a Marvel Comics super villain, and is the enemy of Spider-Man and The Avengers. He previously fought Lucy in the 97th episode of DEATH BATTLE, Carnage VS Lucy. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Akame vs Carnage (Abandoned) * Alex Mercer vs. Carnage '(Completed) * 'Crona VS Carnage (Completed) * Carnage vs. Freddy Krueger (Completed) * Carnage VS Lucy (Fanon Version) (Completed) * Darth Maul vs Carnage * Dio Brando vs Carnage (By Eficiente) * Esdeath vs. Carnage (Completed) * Garnet VS Carnage * Carnage vs. Green Lantern (Abandoned) * Carnage vs Ash's Greninja (Completed) * Joker vs. Carnage * Carnage vs Ken Kaneki * Carnage VS Meruem '(Completed) * Carnage VS Nihilego (Abandoned) * Carnage VS Raiden (Metal Gear) * Shiro VS Carnage * 'Carnage vs. Stein (Completed) * Ruby Rose vs Carnage (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 6 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Ganta Igarashi (Deadman Wonderland) * Maria * Masane Amaha * Piccolo (Dragon Ball) * Shinichi Izumi (Parasyte) * Vergil (Devil May Cry) * Doomsday History Spawned from Venom and left and abandoned by her "parent", the Klyntar offshoot bonded to a psychopath and a homicidal sadist named Cletus Kasady: Creating Carnage, who posed a threat so great that Spider-Man and Venom had a truce to deal with the new enemy. Though absorbed back into Venom, the offshoot spawned a new Carnage that merged into Kasady's blood stream and resurfaces whenever Kasady's bloodlust manifests and sometimes through the body of another to become stronger while molding her host into one of absolute perfection. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Real name: Cletus Kasady *Age: N/A *Height: 6'1" | 185.4 cm *Weight: 190 lbs | 86.2 kg *Convicted for 11 murders *Owns a teddy bear named Binky *Favorite Song: Free Bird *Host of the Carnage symbiote Symbiote *Species: Klyntar *Grants superhuman powers to host *Bonded to Cletus' bloodstream *Genetic memory *Vulnerable to extreme heat & Chthonic magic *Can regenerate from Cletus' blood *Enjoys thrash metal music Powers *Superhuman strength, speed, & stamina *360-degree perception *Camouflage *Possession *Regeneration *Shapeshifting *Wall Crawling *Webbing Feats *Lifted a 50 ton tank *Traveled 2 miles in mere seconds *Survived being ripped in half by Sentry *Once travelled through internet wiring *Outmuscled both Spider-Man & Venom *Tanked an all-out assault from Iron Man *Smothered & survived a gene-bomb *Defeated Spider-Man, Venom, Man-Wolf, & Deadpool Death Battle Info (Fanon) Powers and abilities * Similar powers to Venom's. * Superhuman strength * Speed * Stamina * Healing * Resistance to injury * Can stick on walls * Can create "swing lines" or "tendrils" (he uses this power for travelling in a manner similar to how Spider-Man uses webbing) * Can generate "snares" to trap or entangle foes. * Is able to create detachable weapons made entirely from his symbiotic. * The symbiote protects it's host from bullets from small-arm weapons. * The symbiote can mimic any type of clothing. * Can deaden Spider-Man's spider sense to a certain degree and block Venom symbiote's natural ability to track it's own offspring. * His homicidal urges make him an erratic and dangerous opponent. Spider-Carnage A symbiosis with Ben Reilly. Carnage Cosmic A symbiosis with Silver Surfer. Carnage (alternate host) A symbiosis with John Jameson. Ultimate Carnage A symbiosis with Peter Parker. Monster Ock A symbiosis with Doctor Octopus Feats * Capable of lifting 80 tons * Survived a blast from Doctor Doom after drawing blood from Magneto * So agile not even Spiderman has trouble dodging his attacks * Has defeated his "father" Venom on several occasions * Laughed off Spiderman's strongest punch * Was bombarded by missiles and only mildly annoyed * Survived in space for several days after being torn in half by Sentry, after being launched at escape velocity. * Willing got blown up to spread across New York City, infecting most of the populace with Hulk among the infected. * Has a higher resistance to sonic attacks than Venom, more so when not in a host body. Flaws * Vulnerable to fire and heat * Vulnerable to Anti-Venom. *Completely insane *Has a one track mind and can easily be manipulated *Once it was split in two by Sentry. Fictional Appearances * Marvel Comics (First appearance in : The Amazing Spider-Man #360 - Death Toy!) * Spider-Man (1994 animated series) * Maximum Carnage * Venom/Spider-Man : Separation Anxiety * The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (video game) * Spider-Man (on N64) * Spider-Man Unlimited (Earth 751263) * Superior Carnage * Spider-Man : Shattered Dimensions (as Ultimate Carnage) * Ultimate Spider-Man * Ultimate Spider-Man (video game) Gallery Marvel-Carnage-Wallpaper-3.jpg comics-carnage-1920x1080-wallpaper-2214925.jpg Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_361_page_04_Cletus_Kasady_(Earth-616).jpg CARNAGE_by_vassago_ (1).jpg 1313637 asvscarn by dynamo1212-da736ra.jpg|Sentry tearing Carnage's body in half (presumably the death of Cletus Kasady). 479aacabae2a40a2716a8440ca52d1a7.jpg 1znsguu.jpg Category:Aliens Category:Avengers Member Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Claw Users Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Fusions Category:Pure Evil Category:Male Category:Marvel Characters Category:Murderers Category:Parasites/Symbiotes/Hosts Category:Psychopaths Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Changers Category:Spiders Category:Villains Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Returning Combatants